In recent years it has become common for information devices such as printer, copiers, computers and the like to be connected to a network. A user with a computer, for example, freely accesses each information device such as another computer, printer or the like connected to the network, and can mutually send and receive data.
In such an environment, managing a few information devices is comparatively simple. However, when a large number of information devices are connected to the network, not only does it becomes troublesome to manage scattered individual information devices one by one, but there is concern that work efficiency also may be reduced.
For example, when a user prints computer-generated document data using a printer and management of the information device has not been adequately established, there is concern the document may not be output from a printer near the user. That is, troublesome situations, such as being forced to go somewhat far to retrieve a document, may arise when a document is output from a printer at a physically distant location, or a location requiring a detour because desks or a wall lie between.
Methods for selecting an output destination by map information are known as means for eliminating these problems. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. H10-320342 discloses a method for specifying an input/output device using a graphic user interface (GUI) to assist the user selection operation by displaying input/output device on a network as icons in a graphical layout. This publication discloses a method which displays only input/output devices registered to individual users by specifying a user name in recording input/output devices commonly used by a specific user. Accordingly, a user can self-select a nearby input/output device from among input/output devices displayed in a graphical layout while considering wall and desk dispositions.
If the method of this disclosure is used as an output destination selection method, however, the output destination is selected only in terms of the physical layout. Accordingly, in practice when a user is from outside the company, there is concern that the user may select a printer that is located in a section which is off limits to the group to which the user belongs. Alternatively, the selected printer may be located in a section that is inaccessible because an off-limit section is interposed between, and as a result the printer is inaccessible without a long detour.
In the priority selection method of this disclosure, the user location may be fixed in the graphical layout, and the input/output device registered to an individual user may also be fixed. Accordingly, when, for example, a user transmits a print job to a printer connected to the network from a different computer than one normally used by the user, only the input/output device registered beforehand is the target of selection even when the user name is specified. Thus, inconveniences arise when the selection target is not among the printers near the actual current user location even when the user name is specified.
Furthermore, in the priority selection method of this disclosure, input/output devices are displayed in the graphic layout arrangement and user selection is demanded. Accordingly, there is concern that selection operation error may occur because the labor of searching for the nearest input/output device while viewing the graphic layout is still necessary.
These and other drawbacks and deficiencies exist in conventional systems and methods.